


【路人×苏我】Flamma

by 72yizhong



Category: S最后的警官
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Summary: ◎『S最后的警官』同人，路人×苏我伊织◎没什么逻辑的擦边球段子，杂鱼路人攻◎虽然觉得不太会有人看。但是都已经说到这份上，雷的就不要点进来了，答应我，好吗？





	【路人×苏我】Flamma

Flamma

苏我伊织恢复清醒的时候，楼下街道上的枪战依然没有停止，他下意识地扑向窗边的狙击枪，抬手要去握住枪托的时候，才发现自己的双手已经被手铐束缚住。  
“这里确实是一个不错的狙击点呢。”  
已经被清场的房间里却响起了另一个人的声音，苏我伊织呼吸一滞，紧接着耳边响起了靠近的脚步声。房间并不大，那人故意走得很慢，苏我伊织的心跳却随之变得急促，一下一下仿佛要挣脱出胸腔。  
——会被杀吗？  
不，这还不是最坏的结果。  
从这个房间望出去俯瞰整条街道，几乎没有死角，也就意味着，无论是敌方的匪徒还是NPS和的同僚，都完完全全地暴露在他的瞄准镜之下。  
最坏的结果就是，满盘皆输。  
此时男人已经走到了窗边，和苏我伊织从同一个角度旁观着这场枪战，形势上来看NPS略占上风，但匪徒也都杀红了眼，只要出现小小的误差，他们就能反击。  
“真是努力呢，”男人用听上去颇为赞赏的语气说道，“不知道这个时候给他们从背后开一枪，会是什么反应呢。”  
苏我伊织张了张嘴，想说什么，喉咙却像是被人扼住一样发不出声音，他松开徒劳地握着枪托的手，一滴冷汗随着动作从额角滑落。  
“看来你已经明白了。”男人似乎很满意苏我伊织的表现，像爱抚宠物一样摸了摸他的发顶。  
苏我伊织明显颤抖了一下，对方的身份让这个亲昵的动作变得充满危险与恶心，但是他遏止住了躲开的欲望，慢慢抬起头看向男人，从喉咙间挤出声音问：“你想要什么？”  
“别太紧张，”男人的声音里带着笑意，“我只是听说你对枪很了解，所以想让你来试试我这把枪如何。”  
苏我伊织先是愣住了，等他明白男人的意思时，怒气已经让血晕冲上了他的脸颊，然而在男人看来，这个连眼尾都泛红的神情简直就是无声的邀请。  
“怎么样，同意吗？”  
窗外的枪声依旧没有停止的迹象，苏我伊织死死咬住了下唇，将手伸向了男人的腰带。

END

做到哭哭啼啼的这种事情还是交给神御藏来干吧（叼烟）


End file.
